Ggundam: A NASCAR Adventure
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Chibodee takes the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and the girls to the Pepsi 400. It's just a little one-shot fic based on some of the things that happened to me when I got to go. the parings are very slight G/ML and D/R


A/N: I got to go see the Pepsi 400 last night. (It was soooooo cool!!!!!!!) I'm a big NASCAR fan. (Go Jeff Gordon!) That's where I got the idea to have the Shuffle Alliance go to it. It's based on my experiences there except for any romantic bits that I put in and where they got to sit. I was in the middle of the infield and I spent the whole day there. I got there around seven in the morning after getting up at five. I also didn't stay at a hotel. I live in Deltona, which is about thirty minutes away from Daytona International Speedway. I didn't get back to my friend Amanda's house until around one in the morning.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Ggundam.  
  
Rain groaned as the telephone rang. She had just gotten to the best part of her book. Domon, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, and her were vacationing in Daytona Beach, Florida. She was sitting in her hotel room reading a book that she had brought with her. "Hello, Rain here," she said as she answered it.  
  
"I got them!" Chibodee yelled into the phone. "I actually got them!"  
  
"Ow!" Rain yelled. "Chibodee that's my ear you're yelling into. Now what on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm across the street at Daytona International Speedway," Chibodee told her. "Look out your window, you can see me. I got everyone tickets to the Pepsi Four-hundred!"  
  
"What?" Rain asked confused.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of NASCAR?" Chibodee questioned.  
  
"Chibodee," Rain began. "I'm from Japan, of course I don't know a lot about NASCAR. It's some American thing and that's all I know."  
  
"NASCAR is a racing network," Chibodee informed her. "The Pepsi Four- hundred is one of it's biggest races. I got everybody tickets."  
  
Several hours later everyone was sitting in Domon's hotel room and Chibodee was telling them about the race. "I even managed to get us front row seats in turn four that are really close to the stage so that we can see what is happening."  
  
"That is good right?" Marie Louise asked him.  
  
"They're great seats!" Chibodee exclaimed. "They're some of the best that you can get."  
  
"Well I don't see any reason that we shouldn't go," Rain said. "I'm up for it."  
  
"I really don't think that you should go Miss Marie Louise," George told the petite blond. "I have heard that there is a lot of heavy drinking at these events."  
  
"George you are not my keeper!" Marie said exasperated. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Marie. We're dating for crying out loud!"  
  
The next day Rain was in her room getting ready for the race. She had on a pair of black shorts and a red shirt with a silver star in the center. She had her brown hair, which had grown a lot longer since the Gundam Fight, pulled back into a ponytail. She was putting on a plain black baseball cap just as Domon walked in.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked him.  
  
"Great, are you ready to go over to the track?"  
  
"Just let me put on my sneakers," Rain told him. She sat down on the edge of her bed and slipped on her shoes then walked out of the room with Domon and locked it behind them.  
  
George, Marie, Nastasha, Argo, Shirley, Cathy, Janet, Bunny, Sai Sici, and Cecil were already waiting in the lobby. Chibodee came running down the stairs just as Domon and Rain walked out of the elevator. "Everybody ready to go?" Chibodee asked as he passed out the tickets.  
  
"You bet," Cecil told him. "I've never been to a car race before."  
  
They all climbed into the car that Chibodee had rented for them and went over to the speedway. It was six-thirty and the grandstands were just starting to fill. Chibodee was right. They did have great seats. The best part was that they had a great view of the finish line.  
  
"Programs!" called out someone holding a box wearing a NASCAR employee t-shirt. "Get your programs!"  
  
"I'll take one," Domon told the man. "How much are they?"  
  
"Fifteen dollars sir," the man told him.  
  
"Fifteen dollars!" Domon exclaimed. "That's nuts. Who in their right minds is going to pay fifteen dollars for a bunch of paper with some writing and pictures on it?"  
  
"Hey I'll take one," Chibodee told the man.  
  
"Do you see what I'm saying?" Domon whispered to Rain.  
  
"Domon be nice," Rain whispered back to him. "Chibodee was nice enough to buy us these tickets. You should be grateful." Domon looked at her and rolled his eyes then felt a sharp pain in his side when Rain elbowed him.  
  
The prerace show was really cool. They listened to all of the singers. Domon squeezed Rain's hand when they started singing "My Girl." Sai Sici watched the guys who jumped out of the planes with the parachutes fascinated.  
  
"I am so going to try that sometime," he whispered to Cecil. "It looks so cool."  
  
After hearing Sai Sici's declaration Domon turned to Rain and was given a warning look. "Don't even think about," she told him sternly.  
  
After all of the drivers were introduced and rode around the track in the convertibles the race began. Everyone except Chibodee sat almost quietly and watched the race. "Go Gordon!" Chibodee would yell every so often when the twenty-four car would pass them. (I'm a really BIG Jeff Gordon fan. Go Gordon!!!!!!!) Soon the race was over and Chibodee was fuming because Jeff Gordon hadn't won. He wanted to go right away but they convinced him to stay and watch the fireworks.  
  
When the "Star Spangled Banner" started to play Domon took Rain's left hand in his and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box. Rain felt something cold slip onto her finger. She turned to look at Domon and their eyes locked. "Rain, will you marry me?" he asked her.  
  
Rain covered her mouth with her free hand. A single tear rolled down her cheek and all she could manage to do was nod her head up and down. Domon took the hand that has covering her mouth in his and kissed her.  
  
"Hey you two break it up and let's go," Chibodee said completely ruining the moment. Domon rolled his eyes and the stood up. They climbed into their car and slowly started making their way towards the tunnel. Traffic was at almost a dead stop. Chibodee was constantly honking his horn and being shouted at. He even had several beer cans thrown at him.  
  
"Of all of the times to have a stick shift," he grumbled as they started making their way up the steep incline of the tunnel. After sitting there for ten minutes Chibodee got out of the car to go find out what was taking so long. He saw a police officer sitting on his motorcycle and a huge flood of pedestrians. Chibodee walked over to the police officer to talk to him.  
  
"Dude you need to stop these pedestrians and let some of the cars get through," Chibodee told him. "People are going to get carbon monoxide poisoning from sitting in that tunnel so long."  
  
"Well who's smoking?" the police officer yelled. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"No one's smoking," Chibodee told him. "I'm talking about the fumes from all of the cars, and I want you to do YOUR JOB! Try directing traffic instead of sitting on your lazy butt!" With that Chibodee got back into the car and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Finally the police officer set up a path for the cars to go down. "Can I run over a couple people?" Chibodee asked the others.  
  
"Bro we don't want to spend years in prison because you got impatient," Sai Sici told him.  
  
"You'd think that when people walked through a traffic light they would realize that they were walking through the middle of a road," George commented while watching all of the people.  
  
After another thirty minutes they finally made it back to their hotel. Domon kissed rain goodnight and then everyone went to their rooms and fell onto the bed exhausted. They all fell asleep as soon as they had lain down.  
  
The next morning they all met in the hotel dinning room at noon still in their pajamas. They had a lot of fun but they were dead tired. "So what's for breakfast?" Sai Sici asked the waitress.  
  
"We're serving lunch sir," the woman said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't quit your day job," Sai Sici mumbled then laid his head on the table and fell asleep.  
  
"Chibodee," Domon said. "Next time you want to take us to a race try to take us to one during the day."  
  
A/N: Okay all done. For those of you who didn't go to the Pepsi 400 traffic was awful. There really was a police officer that wasn't doing his job and just sitting on his motorcycle. There was also a man that went over to the police officer and complained. 


End file.
